


Midnight Worry

by holshorse



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, College AU, I assure you, Jealous Hunk, M/M, cockblock keith, i will bring a ton of kisses to the table, oblivious lance, plenty of kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holshorse/pseuds/holshorse
Summary: But he stayed quiet. He didn’t know what he wanted to say first. Why are you home so late? We were supposed to finish our conversation from Wendesday. Who were you with? One last thought pushed at the back of his mind and it was painful to acknowledge, knowing that if he acknowledged it, then the trust he built up would falter and start to question Lance. Were you with Keith?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Please don't read with too critical of an eye, this is my first Voltron fic, so I'm still getting a feel for the characters!

He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help it when his heart kicked up pace every time he laid his eyes on Lance. Couldn’t help the small grin or occasional chuckle sneak through whenever Lance would make one of his infamous jokes that made everyone else in the room groan with resentment. He couldn’t help it when his fingers would trace that sharp jawline whenever the boys found themselves locked in the confines of their shared room late into the night. He couldn’t help it when his face would heat up with each glance they gave each other during class, trying his hardest to refrain from losing against his will to not laugh in the middle of lecture, caused by Lance’s all too hilarious faces.

It was hard, to say the least, to even attempt control when Lance was around. Hunk was in a predicament. He loved his boyfriend. This was a fact. This was something that anyone with eyes could see if they even happened to look his way towards the two boys. He wasn’t exactly secretive about those looks that lasted a few seconds too long, or how the smile would creep to his face at even the slightest of thought of his boyfriend. How could he help it?

Lance wasn’t exactly an angel to him, not when he made crude jokes and insisted on talking about the disgusting surgeries they had to do during class, but Hunk was sure that this boy - man? - was the closest he could get to heaven. Sure, Hunk had plenty of friends, and his own family meant the world to him, but Lance was something entirely different. He was much more special and important than simple words could explain. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing him to anything else,  _ anyone _ else.

So when Lance was suddenly becoming buddy buddy - Lance insisted it was friendship, but with how often they bickered and argued from the get go, it sounded more like feverish complaints with the rarest of rare nice comment - with a guy from their Bio class, it worried Hunk. The guy was good looking, a mullet that stood strikingly black against his pale complexion, eyes that were warm but simultaneously read and criticised you at first glance, but that didn’t mean anything. Lance is his boyfriend, everyone knew that. Which means that this guy had to know that too, right? Nothing to worry about. He trusts Lance and he trusts Lance’s judgements for people. Lance knows where the line starts and where it ends.

He trusts Lance.

* * *

 

It was mid-lecture and Hunk was zoned in on his notes. Just enough to know that the professor was trailing off into a lesson about ribbon worms and the spindly gook that they spit out in self defence, but also enough to hear the bickering to the left of him. He couldn’t help shooting a glance over, catching his boyfriend leaned away from him and writing something on the guy’s paper that lies beside an open textbook. Who actually used a textbook during lesson? It didn’t even look like the correct page. This guy. This… dashingly handsome guy who easily pulled off a 90’s mullet with his weird.. Stylish red, pleather jacket. He obviously had no idea what he was doing here.

Hunk shifted in his seat, clearing his throat in a vain attempt to catch Lance’s attention. When that failed, the bickering continuing, even getting louder, he nonchalantly moved his hand down between he and Lance, tracing it across the bench before following it up Lance’s leg to rest it on Lance’s lower thigh, closer to the bony knee covered by saggy pants, and giving it a soft squeeze.

It was a small gesture, something simple to express that Hunk wanted Lance to pay attention to him and the lesson instead of to the conversation he was having with the other guy. Hunk usually wasn’t the kind to get jealous. It just wasn’t in his nature. It was obvious that Lance had found a new friend, which wasn’t uncommon. This guy Keith - did Lance say his name was Keith? - was only one out of the conglomerate amount of friends that Lance has around the campus. So it shouldn’t have been that big of a deal.

Except it sort of was. 

As days passed, more and more was Lance starting to skip lunch plans and evening dates with Hunk to go hang out with Keith. Or Lance would say he made plans with Keith and would tell Hunk to have dinner without him. Date nights being rescheduled more often than they actually happened.

It was nearly two - three? - months before things really started to get to Hunk. He liked to think of himself as easygoing, lax when it came to how often Lance could skip out on pre-set dates, but when it came between he and Lance’s hangout times this often, nearly almost every weekend, it didn’t sit well with him.

Call it selfishness, but he and Lance have always tried to spend Friday evenings bonding over the week and anything else that caught their interest.

* * *

 

He finally managed to work up the courage, and find the time, to pull Lance aside in the morning before their wednesday Biology lecture. Lance gave Hunk his usual dopy smile, seemingly unaware of the issue that’s been plucking at Hunk’s brain all week. A few deep breaths, and glance at Lance, and finally he was able to figure out what he wanted to say.

“Lance, I’m worried about what Keith’s intentions towards you are. I mean- you know. It’s probably nothing. I’m just a little worried because, well, we haven’t been able to hang out as much lately… Which I know probably isn’t  _ that  _ big of a deal if you really think about it, I mean.. You know, it’s healthy and all to have balance in a relationship,” he knew he was rambling. All coherent thoughts going down the drain to pile into a huge clog of words in his throat. But he’s sure Lance knew him well enough to know that this is something that’s really bothering him. Each stuttered breath could get it across that Hunk was bothered by this situation.

Lance stared at him for a good long second, which was understandable. It took a bit for things to process for Lance and then it took a bit longer for him to form a proper sentence that wasn’t filled with gibberish or some kind of absent thought about what’s being said. So when he finally spoke, it came out something like, “Hunk, he’s just my friend. You don’t gotta worry about it. We’ve just been hanging out more because I found out that he has the newest gaming console and some games that I wanted to check out. Seriously, he has this pretty cool RPG first person shooter game.. Mass Effect? I think that’s what it was called. You play as this character Shepard,” he was giving an example, holding his hands up and hunching over his shoulders as if he were aiming someone down with a plasma shooter, “and you can make yourself look however you want and marry aliens and shit, it’s pretty cool, if you ask me. Some of those alien chicks are quite stunning. I mean, back to the topic at hand - to be fair, he and I bicker quite often. I actually think he’s pretty annoying and he’s got a big head on his shoulders. Filled with nothing but hot air is my guess. Not saying that if he wasn’t built with an ego, he’d be attractive. Well, okay.. That’s not how I wanted to say it. I mean, he’s attractive, sure, but his personality ruins the picture,” Hunk raised a hand to stop Lance in his tracks. He knew that Lance meant well and was trying to reassure Hunk to the best of his abilities. It was just hard to communicate something like that when he’s caught in a slight morning rush.

Hunk didn’t like the sound of Lance skipping out on dinner dates and their traditional Friday evening movie dates just to go hang out at Keith’s place and play video games. He’ll admit it again, relay this to himself as many times as he can, he’s not usually the kind to get jealous over that sort of thing, but he expected Lance to understand a little bit more of how he feels.

“No, Hunk, no not the ‘im-thinking-and-unconsciously-making-a-puppy-dog-face’ **.** Look, babe **,** I’m sorry,” Lance placed his hands on Hunk’s shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze and then drawing him in for a hug. Hunk was used to this. They didn’t exactly fit together like the couples in novels did. Lance was tall and lanky, too thin for his wellbeing, almost, though still built with lean muscle. Hunk was tall too, but more round, arms built for carrying large objects at work. So when they hugged, it was more of Lance leaning on Hunk and lazily wrapping his arms around Hunk’s shoulders, while Hunk drew his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled tight.

“Tell you what,” Lance continued, “This weekend, we can come home and talk about our frustrations. It sounds to me like you have more to get out and I’ll be happy to listen if it’ll reassure you,” His face turned soft, eyes sagging and smile turning hopeful, hoping that Hunk wasn’t too upset with him. Hunk knew he didn’t mean any harm with any of this, he could hear it in the tone of his voice. That apologetic hesitation that was tried to play off as a teasing tone.

Hunk trusts Lance. He knows Lance wouldn’t do anything to deceive him, that just wasn’t the kind of person Lance was raised to be. Hunk knows that. Hell, he grew up with Lance. They were best friends up until about a year and a half ago when they were both watching movies and both of them happened to simultaneously blurt out their confession for each other. Neither of them remember the movie, but it was probably something that worked up the courage in both of them, which had quickly delved into an awkward evening of trying to figure out how they feel for each other. It finally evolved into them becoming “facebook official” the following morning.

So when Hunk goes in to leave a peck on Lance’s lips, the last thing he was expecting was for Lance to follow after him, pressing into a sloppy, unprepared kiss. The realisation that they haven’t kissed like this in a while finally hits Hunk and it stirs a warmth in his stomach. He liked Lance’s kisses. They were ugly and his lips were thin in comparison to Hunk’s. But he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind it when his lower lip was caught between Lance’s, a tongue darting out to trace along its plush curve before being followed by more sloppy kissing.

It felt short lived, a low whine of irritation escaping him as Lance pulled away.

“We have to get to class,” Lance mumbled, face burning a dark, warm red.

Hunk just nodded, turning to grab for his bag from the kitchen table.

The conversation wasn’t finished and both of them knew that. But it was something for them to come back to at the end of the week, when they weren’t hanging out with friends, or when they weren’t getting ready for class. Just some alone time for them.

* * *

 

Of course, though, the inevitable happened and they ended up late to class. It was embarrassing, really, to enter the classroom and to be stared at while they made the walk of shame to their seats. Today was worse than usual. A guest speaker there to talk about rapid cell reproduction and the possibility of immortality among humans. It was all and opinionated course. Something that their professor liked to test them with, though leaving it out of the gradebook due to unfair and biased judgement.

As per usual, Lance slid in to sit next to Keith on the bench, but this time he made a point to sit closer to Hunk, to slip his hand under the desk and to interlace their fingers. How lucky were they that Lance is a lefty. Not that it really mattered, all considering that Lance typically copies Hunk’s lesson notes after class.

Hunk fought the smile that tugged and threatened at his lips. He squeezed Lance’s hand and felt his heart flutter when he received two squeezes in turn. Things were going to be okay.

* * *

 

Or at least he thought they were. It was only two weeks until Lance started skipping out on plans again to go hang out with Keith. Which was shocking, considering all they did was bicker all the time. Hunk was thoroughly convinced that Lance was playing up some sort of competitive friendship with the guy and he almost felt sorry for him… Except for the fact that a small voice tugged at the back of his brain, saying  _ if he gets annoyed enough, then he’d tell Lance to piss off. _

Which Hunk is quick to expel that thought from his mind. It wasn’t good. He couldn’t have these possessive thoughts over Lance. It was unfair to both of them if he were to try and keep Lance all to himself. It was especially unfair to Lance. He didn’t want to be the kind of boyfriend to say he can’t hang out with other guys and girls this much. Because he trusts Lance. He knows Lance wouldn’t do anything that would hurt that trust.

He’s just worried about who Keith is and what his plans with Lance all the time are. Maybe it’s Lance inviting himself over? That doesn’t sound unlike him. It actually sounds pretty practical, if he really thinks about it. But the thought only sends a pang of hurt to his chest. If Lance really is inviting himself out, that means that Lance is intentionally skipping out on their plans.

“No, bad Hunk. Those are bad thoughts, Lance wouldn’t do that,” He whispers to himself on the couch, textbook and notes splayed in front of him while the TV plays idly in the background.

It was a distraction. That’s all he needed to do for now. Distract himself until Lance comes home and they can talk about everything from the other day. Continue the conversation where it was left off.

* * *

 

Lance came home. Late. As in very, very late. Almost 3 am kind of late. He was sneaking into the apartment by 3:30. Hunk was awakened by the sound of the door accidentally slamming shut and Lance giving a shout, followed by a hushed, “Shit.” To say the least, Hunk was pretty upset. Lance knew that they were supposed to talk tonight, so when he finally settled in bed, Hunk made a point to roll over and face the opposite direction of Lance, pulling the blanket closer towards him. Lance whined. Loud and long.

He whined out pleas of, “give me back the blanket, you big lug,” and “it’s too cold, I need your warmth.” But Hunk could only give a half hearted grunt. It was so unlike him to act this way, like a child who didn’t get the toy he wanted. But Lance was being too selfish right now. Hunk knew that Lance knew how he felt about this Keith guy. So why was Lance acting so oblivious about it?

Lance was finally settled down, position and place unknown. Hunk only knew that he was close, could hear his breath. Could feel it. He assumed Lance was facing him, feeling the occasional puff of irritated, cool air against his warm back.

“Hunk?” Lance’s voice rang in the dark and Hunk tried his hardest to ignore the confused sound. He wanted to ignore it and pretend that it wasn’t there, but that was really hard to do when Lance spoke again, voice pleading, “Hunk. I know you’re awake. Your breathing is too light and you’re not snoring or drooling or spread eagle over the bed like usual,” He was right. Hunk wasn’t doing any of the things that people used to make fun of him for. His siblings used to tease him all the time, Lance did at some point too. But now it’s become a normal thing between them.

But he stayed quiet. He didn’t know what he wanted to say first. _Why are you home so late? We were supposed to finish our conversation from Wendesday._ _Who were you with?_ One last thought pushed at the back of his mind and it was painful to acknowledge, knowing that if he acknowledged it, then the trust he built up would falter and start to question Lance. _Were you with Keith?_


	2. Heart's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry,” Lance whispered again. He knew he fucked up, probably royally fucked up. He knows what Hunk was thinking. Were you with Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late! I know it's only been five days.  
> Also, sorry that it's such a short chapter. I get really nervous about writing from Lance's perspective. I'll try and get to Keith's perspective soon, as soon as I can figure out where I'm taking this story.. ^^"  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

When he got home from the library and hanging over at Pidge’s for a massive study session for their Monday lecture, it was almost 3:30 in the morning. He expected it, yeah, especially with how Pidge insisted that they study until Lance got nearly a perfect score on the fake test that Pidge derived from some paper scraps. The house was quiet, lights out and no Hunk in sight. Guilt settled in. He should’ve told Hunk where he’d be. But now he’s probably asleep, alone, without having the chance to talk to figure things out like they planned to earlier in the week.

By the time he got into the bed, he was clad in his typical childish patterned boxers and loose tank top. His side of the bed was warm. And not full of Hunk. Which was unusual. It was unusual, because he’d expect to find Hunk sprawled across the bed, mouth open and snoring. Maybe a bit of comical drool. And usually he’d expect to crawl into bed and to be enraptured with Hunk’s arms, pulled into a tight embrace that left him winded.

But when none of that was there, instead Hunk facing the wall and curled up with… all of the blankets, Lance was a bit taken aback. Well… maybe not entirely. He expected Hunk to be upset, but not to the extent that it would effect how he slept.

“Hunk?” Lance’s voice rang in the dark, mind reeling as he stared at Hunk’s back, waiting for a response. Anything. When he got nothing but silence in return, Lance spoke again, voice pleading, “Hunk. I know you’re awake. Your breathing is too light and you’re not snoring or drooling or spread eagle over the bed like usual.” He was set on seeing why Hunk is ignoring him instead of talking to him, because it’s obvious that he was upset. Too upset to actually talk to him.

Lance took a deep breath, exhaling in a huff and sitting up now to reach over and shake Hunk’s shoulder, “Hunk, please. I know I’m late and that I should’ve told you I would be, but I need to tell you where I was before any conclusions are jumped.”

Hunk shoved his shoulder, effectively making Lance pull his hand back and stitch his brows together. Lance is trying. He’s really trying to get Hunk to talk to him. But it was hard when Hunk didn’t seem interested in it. Lance knows that he missed their date.. Talking? Session? But he also knows how Hunk gets when he’s jealous like this. It took a lot of convincing.

Instead of even teasing the idea of going to sleep on the couch, Lance lays down, curling in on himself to preserve as much body warmth he can before trying to fall into slumber.

“You could have made a phone call, y’know,” Hunk’s voice was quiet. It wasn’t a whisper, his voice was far too deep to produce anything close to a whisper, but it was low. Lance almost didn’t hear it. But he did and that was the only thing he needed before he opened his mouth to try and explain again.

“I was with Pidge. We were studying for the big exam this next week. She wouldn’t let me use my phone until we were finished,” Lance whispered back, trying to make his own voice low.

The room fell into silence again. For several minutes. Lance figured that was the end of the conversation, not attempting to make any cracks to lighten the mood. He knew when he needed to be serious, and this was one of those moments. These were Hunk’s feelings. Their relationship.

He was almost asleep again until he felt the bed dip and heard Hunk grunt, rolling over and shuffling to wrap his arms around Lance, pulling the blanket over both of them. His lips were at Lance’s nape, just a small peck that left a warmth to spread through his face.

“I’m sorry,” Lance whispered again. He knew he fucked up, probably royally fucked up. He knows what Hunk was thinking.  _ Were you with Keith?  _

It hurt his chest. Had he really been neglecting Hunk that much? To know what Hunk would be thinking at a time like this? He didn’t want to dwell on it. Instead, Lance rolled himself over, arm wrapping around Hunk’s side and pressed their foreheads together. Pressed them together hard in the poor hope that he could get his feelings, thoughts, emotions across to Hunk that he truly was sorry.

As if it worked, Hunk gave another grunt and sighed, “I’m sorry for doubting you, Lance.”

That was all they needed. No other words to be shared. Hunk trusts Lance, he knows that.

Lance knows that Hunk doesn’t doubt him, it’s normal to worry and be scared when it feels like your boyfriend isn’t interested in you anymore. Lance knows that he needs to make up for this somehow, to spend more time with Hunk instead of with their friends. Spend a lot less time with Keith. Keith was a distraction for now. Lance was planning on introducing them, but not under these circumstances. Not when Lance needs to remind Hunk of how much he loves him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore from Hunk and Lance smiled. That was a reassuring sound, to know he was able to spend another night tightly pulled against Hunk. To know that he was able to rest peacefully. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

* * *

 

“Dude, you know I can’t hang out today. I’m spending time with Hunk. Gotta make my man happy. Y’know, all that house wife sorta cheesy shit. Feed him, making him a candlelit dinner and remind him how beautiful he is,” Lance spoke, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he copied Keith’s notes. Why would he be copying Keith’s notes? Well, Hunk refused to let him borrow his because Lance was paying more attention to Keith during lessons than he was to Hunk. Which was a fair game to play if he really thought about it.

Keith grumbled, eyebrows knitting together more - is that even possible? Like, the guy practically already has a unibrow from how close his eyebrows are, why make it worse? “I get it. But you really need to learn how to manage your time better. Skipping out on people without prior warning is gonna cause too many difficulties in the future,” Keith’s hand was on his own hip, which was jutted out. Sassy was the first word to come to Lance’s mind and he had to stifle a snort. Sassy Keith, fucking iconic.

“Oh, yeah, totally Mr. Hey-want-to-hang-out-after-class-without-any-actual-plans. I’ll learn to manage my time when you stop impeding on my life and plans. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Hunk and I are going to spend the afternoon watching shitty movies and doing shitty voice overs while eating shitty junk food on our shitty couch,” He slung his backpack across his arm and prepared for the treck from the classroom into the hall. It wasn’t really much of a walk, just a couple of steps and then he’d be able to wait for Hunk to get out of class and they’d be on their merrily way.

There wasn’t a response and Lance thought he could see Keith give him a strange look, a look that he’s seen from Hunk before. But Lance did the obvious and shoved it to the back of his mind, trying his hardest to pretend that it was just an illusion so he didn’t have to worry about figuring out anyone else's feelings for a while. 

“Hey,” Keith called out from behind and when Lance turned back, Keith now had his arms crossed.

With a raise of his eyebrow and a lift of his chin, Lance momentarily feigned curiosity. Keith didn’t respond, in fact he turned to start stacking and putting his books and other study materials into his big.

“What?” Again, no response. If Keith was going to call Lance just to actively ignore him, he could’ve saved it for another day at least. “Alright, then, I’m headed out. I’ll be with Hunk. But don’t actually come looking for us or else you might get a good look at our tongues down each others throat,” and with a splutter from Keith, followed by a few PG-13 curse words, Lance practically skipped out of the class with a prideful grin plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a kudos, or a comment on where you think I should take this story! I'm always open to suggestions!


	3. this isint an actual chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to leave an update and an apology for anyone waiting for the next chapter.

Hey y'all. I'm so sorry for the delay on the next chapter. Some things in my personal life have come up and I haven't been mentally well lately, so writing takes a lot of energy from me. If you'd like, you can come to me on [my tumblr](http://kotetsx.tumblr.com) and ask me about my plans, any headcanons, or request some drabbles for me to write! I'll try and finish this chapter as soon as I get to feeling better, mentally and physically, so thank you so much for being patient with me. Love you all!


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick apology

This is not a new chaptwr. Instead, I think I am going to completely quit this story and start a new one. I realise that I have no idea where I was going in this story and I didn't execute anything that I wanted to thus far. I'm sorry, but please feel free to stick around and watch out for a new story. Still just as angsty, if now more. Thank you for reading and, again, I'm very sorry about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas for how I should continue into chapter 2, feel free to pop a comment here at the bottom! If you have any tips for how I should portray the characters, that would also be very helpful !!!


End file.
